Hazelwood, Missouri
|leader_title2 = City Manager |leader_name2 = Edwin G. Carlstrom |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = 1949 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 43.41 |area_land_km2 = 41.49 |area_water_km2 = 1.92 |area_total_sq_mi = 16.76 |area_land_sq_mi = 16.02 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.74 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 25677 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 25703 |population_density_km2 = 619.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 1604.4 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 171 |elevation_ft = 561 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 46 |lats = 44 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 21 |longs = 59 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63042 63031 |area_code = 314 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-31276 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0756172 |footnotes = |website = www.hazelwoodmo.org }} '''Hazelwood' is a second-ring suburb of St. Louis, located in northwestern St. Louis County, Missouri. The population was 25,703 as of the 2010 census. Hazelwood, a northern suburb of St. Louis, is located north of Lambert-St. Louis International Airport and is situated on Interstates 270 and 170, as well as the much-traveled Lindbergh Boulevard and Highway 370. Geography Hazelwood is located at (38.778750, -90.366464). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 25,703 people, 10,933 households, and 6,608 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 11,730 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 64.1% White, 30.5% African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.4% Asian, 1.2% from other races, and 2.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.0% of the population. There were 10,933 households of which 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.3% were married couples living together, 17.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.8% had a male householder with no wife present, and 39.6% were non-families. 33.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 3.01. The median age in the city was 36.8 years. 23.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 27% were from 25 to 44; 27.2% were from 45 to 64; and 12.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.0% male and 53.0% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 26,206 people, 10,954 households, and 6,714 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,649.9 people per square mile (637.2/km²). There were 11,433 housing units at an average density of 719.8 per square mile (278.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 80.24% White, 16.04% African American, 1.19% Asian, 0.18% Native American, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.52% from other races, and 1.76% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.60% of the population. There were 10,954 households out of which 29.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.4% were married couples living together, 12.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.7% were non-families. 32.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.05. In the city the population was spread out with 24.6% under the age of 18, 9.7% from 18 to 24, 31.7% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 11.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $45,110, and the median income for a family was $52,656. Males had a median income of $40,031 versus $27,871 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,311. About 4.3% of families and 6.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.1% of those under age 18 and 7.2% of those age 65 or over. Climate |date=August 2010 }} Education St. Louis County Library Prairie Commons Branch is in Hazelwood."Prairie Commons Branch." St. Louis County Library. Retrieved on August 18, 2009."Hazelwood city, Missouri." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on August 18, 2009. The city has one high school, Hazelwood West. Hazelwood is the location of the United Pentecostal Church International's Urshan School of Theology. Economy Hazelwood is home to the headquarters of the United Pentecostal Church International. References External links * City of Hazelwood official website Category:Cities in St. Louis County, Missouri Category:Communities on U.S. Route 66 Category:Cities in Missouri